


Deep Thought

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash, screenshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is in deep thought. Should he take a chance on Spock?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Thought

How many times has my mind wandered here?

Too many to mention.

Always the same song and dance, never a real answer.

Never truly listening to what that little voice keeps telling me.

Maybe I should, maybe I shouldn't. What do I have to lose?

A whole lot, if I don't choose right. 

Why is it so hard to decide? 

Isn't friendship enough, why should I push for more?

Am I not happy with what I have?

Should I throw caution to the wind?

And grab that elusive bull by the horns.

Maybe, it is time. 

Maybe? Maybe not?


End file.
